The purpose of the Microscopy and Histology Core (Core B) is to provide facilities, resources, training and support to participants of the PPG for brightfield and fluorescence imaging as experimental tools to visualize and localize reactive oxygen species (ROS), inflammatory signaling components and inflammatory cells in cardiovascular tissue in humans and animal models of disease. The facilities of the Microscopy and Histology Core provide for tissue processing and histological preparations, immunohistochemical and immunocytochemical imaging, and laser scanning confocal microscopy (LSCM) imaging. The Microscopy and Histology Core staff will offer supervision, maintenance, training and support for the microscopes, tissue processing equipment, computers and image analysis software. Finally, experienced and skilled imaging experts on the staff will provide consultative services for planning and evaluating experiments. Thus the addition of the Microscopy and Histology Core facility will significantly enhance the ability of project leaders to visualize the locations of ROS production, signaling proteins or inflammatory cell invasion within tissues under a variety of experimental or pathological conditions. Importantly, these morphological data will be correlated with other more quantitative methods, such as electron spin resonance (ESR) spectroscopy to measure ROS (in Core C) and immunoblotting to measure expression of proteins within cells or tissues.